The Voyage on the Titanic part I
by RayRay26
Summary: little Rafaella Agustine needs a bone marrow transplant so she sneeks onto the mistical Titanic! Will she make it on, or will she never see America?


Introduction

Hello, my name is Rafaella Agustine! I am a nine year old girl. My mama says I'm very brave for my age. I live in a small little town just outside of Berlin Germany. Mama also says I'm a very special girl. I need an operation called a bone marrow transplant. Mama and papa are scared of what might happen to me if I can't get the operation. The only thing we can do is pray. However, there are doctors in America that know a lot about my problem, and they study the transplant I need. But the only problem is that I live in Germany, and the doctors are in America. The money it costs to get there is quite large. And I'm sad to say that my family doesn't have that much money. My father works in the mining business, and my mother stays home and teaches me and my sister, Heidi. I wish I could get the operation, not for me, but for the sake of my parents.

Chapter 1

The next day we were out of apples, so I volunteered to go. I was browsing through the types of apples, but I was really just looking for the cheapest ones. I found Red Delicious to be the cheapest. When I went to put one in my basket, I accidentally dropped it. When I picked it up I saw a whole crowd of people standing there and listening to a man. He was talking about a grand ship called the Titanic. He said it was going to America and it was taking thousands of people on it. I was amazed by what he said. He then began talking about how it was unsinkable. I didn't know what to think! So I paid for my apples and ran home.

Chapter 2

When I got home I heard my parents talking about all the doctors and hospitals there are in America. They said they'd love to send me but they couldn't afford it. When I heard them say that I threw open the door that I had my ear pressed up against, and shouted, "I could go over on the Titanic!" My parents loved the idea! But then, "Well how much would it be dear?" my mama asked this question, it's just a shame the answer wasn't to her liking. "Well the man at the market said fifty dollars a person for third class." My mama and papa looked at me half heartedly. "We wish we could darling, but your father doesn't even make that much in a year!" I was devastated to hear this. "Don't worry pumpkin; if God wants it then he shall get it." My father was a very wise man. He studied the bible so thoroughly that I swear he could recite it word for word. As I said before, he worked in the mining business. He got paid almost nothing. He could barely put food on the table. I was so disappointed that I couldn't go on the Titanic, but I wouldn't stop believing.

Chapter 3

I spent the next day sitting in my room trying to think of ways to earn money to board the Titanic, but nothing came to mind. Then I started to think, what if I could find a way to get on the Titanic without paying for my ticket? So I asked around town if anyone had a Titanic ticket that they weren't using. A week later and still no answer. Then I thought what if I could get on the Titanic without a ticket all together? Then it hit me! I decided to sneak on the Titanic. I thought my plan out very carefully. I decided that I would hide in a first class's luggage case, and come out once they went to explore the ship. Then I would go along as a third class passenger. And lastly I would sleep in a supply closet used only in the afternoons. I knew it would work. All that was left was to find a way to get from Germany to England. I then remembered my dear friend Rachel. Whose grandfather owned the train station. So I went to talk with her and her grandfather. He agreed to let me on a free train ride all the way to England. He said it would take about two days, so I would need to leave the next day. Rachel didn't want me to go. "Why must you go? I don't want to lose you!" "I'll be back Rachel, don't worry. I'll come back healthy and ready to live a long happy life hear in Germany with you and my family." I tried to comfort her, but she still couldn't hold back her tears. I said goodbye and we hugged. On my way home I stopped at the bank so I could use the telephone to call my aunt. I told her that my parents approved and she agreed to let me stay with her until I could get the operation, and the time after, until I could find a way back home. I couldn't believe it; my plan was going to work.

Chapter 4

The next day I was up before everyone else. I wrote my parents a letter, and packed my things. I kissed them all good bye. Then I set off. I went to the train station. Rachel's grandfather was waiting for me. He gave me the ticket. Then he hugged me and told me good luck. I stepped onto the big black box on wheels. I found a comfy seat, and fell fast asleep. I was on my way to England. When I woke up I saw that a strudel was left for me. I was hungry, so I ate it. A man came and took the plate away. Then he came back and asked me if I would like anything else. I asked him to bring me some warm milk. He brought it back with a huge warm smile on his face. It was so warm and when I drank it my insides felt hot, but it was a good hot, not a bad, burning hot. I started to look out the window at the beautiful landscapes that were covered in morning dew. I wasn't even tired anymore. I asked the man if I could have some paper and crayons to draw with. He smiled and said, "Why yes little lady, I'll go get them for you." He was so cheerful. He brought them to my seat and I drew pictures of flowers, animals, food, and people, mostly my family. I even drew one of the kind man. I gave it to him and he was delighted. I didn't even think it was that good. A few hours passed and then the man brought me my dinner. At this point I was so busy drawing that I didn't even relies I was hungry. He brought me a dinner equipped with sausage, bratwurst, and sparkling water. I ate almost all of it. After my meal the man brought me a pillow and blanket. Then, I slept like a baby.

Chapter 5

When I woke up the man was setting down a sausage link. He pointed to the door and said, "You better get going!" He was right! I didn't want to miss my ship. I thanked him, grabbed my bag, and shoved my sausage in my mouth. The train station wasn't far away from the harbor at all. I ran there as fast as I could. I was just in time; they were loading the first class passengers on the ship. I found a couple who was waiting patiently. They also had a daughter. I pulled her aside, she was friendly. I told her my story and she wanted to help. She took one of her parents' big luggage cases and told me to hide in it. "Hide in here for now. When we get on the ship and my parents leave the room I'll open it so you can get out." I thanked her and got in. She left a little space open so I cold have air. This was it, my plan was working. I was going to make it on the Titanic! Then, the bag started to open. I was so scared because I didn't think it was the little girl. Then who was it? Then all I could think was, would I make it o the Titanic, or would I meet my fate?

**To Be Continued In Part II!**

**Coming Soon! **


End file.
